Purple snowflakes
by Envy Role
Summary: Mini stories. RenxJeanne, spoilers exspected.
1. What Silence can do

A loud scream escaped the Tao mansion.

"Oh, FOR THE LOVE OF THE GREAT SPIRIT WILL YOU STOP CRYING!" Ren nearly let out a tear, noise was not his forte but the high pitched scream was killing him.

"Ren! Don't moan at him it's not his fault!".

"Yes it is! It's coming from his mouth!"

"Have you tried feeding him?"

"Yes."

"Burping him?"

"Yes."

"Changing him?"

"YES! HAVE DONE EVERYTHING!"

"Clam down Ren."

"How can I clam down?! I haven't slept in like 5 days and this by the noise of this thing it could be mistaken for a cat getting cut but Kujang [1]!"

A quick slap went to the back of Rens head, painfully.

"Give him to me."

"Fine fine. Here, take him".

Immediately the baby began to calm down.

"How the hell do you do that?!"

"I'm his mother what do you expect."

"I expected a quick death by an ear rupture."

"That's not nice, and why would you still be alive? You seem to be one for the whole dyeing thing, Mr weak Warrior..."

"Hay! It was only 3 times, and soooorry for not having as much mana as the rest!"

"Ha-ha, do you know how fun it is to wind you up?"

"Mmm, I've been told quite entertaining until I get the Kwon Dao out, then they run. You know if they are going to have fun with me it should work visa versa." Ren planted hands on the hips of his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mmm, well, he's asleep and I have just had my fun with you... Would you like to have fun with me now?"

"Hmm, that does sound like fun." Ren planted another kiss on his wife, but this time on the lips.

"I'll just put him to bed and see you in our room, okay, love you Cocotte[2]."

"Love you too, Jeanne."

Oh, what silence can do.

* * *

[1] A weapon in the Middle East. Look it up, it's scary

[2] French, because Jeanne is French. Means;

casserole

hen

stewpan

darling

love

honey

painted lady

It could also mean prostitute. Haha.


	2. First Day

"Ren!"

...

"REN!"

...

"RRRRRREEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

...

"RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

...

"Oh, for the love of Shamash... REN TAO, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR I SWEAR TO THE GREAT SPIRIT I'LL COMMIT THE WORST SIN ON YOU!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"What took you so long!"

"I was just... Preparing."

"IT's not your big day, Ren! Don't make others wait for you when it's someone elses day!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be sorry too."

"Oh, right... Sorry Mïn, forgive me?"

"Hardly, Ba[1]."

"That's still a yes no matter how you put it so quickly into the car, boys!"

The entered the big black mysterious car, it looked sinister. The drive seemed to be one for the longest drives ever, time ticked slowly as they eventually reached there destination.

"Okay, we are here now! I'll see you when I get back okay? Love you Maman, Ba."

The young boy slammed the car shut after kissing his parents on the cheeks.

"Wow, his first day of school, can you believe it Cocotte?"

Jeanne looked towards Ren, she became concerned.

"Ha-ha your preparation didn't work did it? You were crying, weren't you?"

"Like Huangguoshu[2]. He is growing up to fast for me."

"Me too, Cocotte, all we can do is never get distracted from him or before we know it he'll be moving out.. Getting married... Forgetting we even exist." Jeanne began crying.

"Aweh, come here Tiánmi[3]. He'll never forget we exist. We have screwed him over to much."

Jeanne laughed. "I guess we have, but we do it for his own good!"

"Say what you need to sleep at night Tiánmi"

* * *

1 Chinese for Dad.

2 Biggest waterfall in China.

3 Chinese for Honey.


	3. Leverage Like Father like Son

"...But Baaaaa. I don't want to go!"

"You are going!"

"Why!"

"Because these people are good friends of mine and they would like to see how much you have grown!"

"Really?"

"No, the babysitter cancelled. NOW GET YOU BUTT ON THIS PLAIN!"

"Oi! My, my, how do I put up with two stubborn little boys like you two?"

"With joy. Now get on this plain, Zĭ [1]."

"Fine! But I still don't see why I have to sit though old people talking about the past."

"Because you are our son and call as out past. Now go!"

"I am geez."

"-Sigh-. There way of love is a very weird one." Jeanne sighed to herself.

* * *

All the way though the trip Jeanne has to sit in between her two "boys" to stop them from quarrelling. Well, it was meant to stop them...

"Old fart!"

"What did you just call me? Because I swear I'll kill you right now!"

"You don't have the guts, old fart."

"Oh, really now, well you are about to see yours!"

To loud smack echoed though the room. "Shut up. If you are going to act like this then I will punish you both."

"How can you punish me anymore?"

"I'm with Bà, this is Hell."

"Well, I have my ways."

* * *

"Thanks for this Anna."

"No problem. STOP AND I'LL MAKE YOU DO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR FOR MORE 3 HOURS!"

"Bà?"

"Yes Mïn?"

"I thought you said these people were your friends..."

"I lied; they are actually people who have a lot of leverage on me that I'll rather have stay out other others knowledge."

"Like Wh-"

"HHHAAAYYYY REEENNNIE! HOW'S IT GOING?! LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE WHIPPED!"

"Ba? Who is that buffoon?"

"If you pay him no attention he'll go away, Zĭ."

"I'm right here Rennie, I can hear you."

...

"Rennie?"

...

"Oh come on stop ignoring me!"

...

"... Hay, Ren. Remember that time we got hammered[2] and..."

Horohoro soon got a quick blow to the head knocking him out. That shut him up.

"I forgot about the leverage..."

"Bà?"

"Yes?"

"What's hammered?"

"Eat your food."

"We aren't eating. We aren't even inside."

"How about a barbeque!"

"Great idea Ren!"

* * *

"You think you won but you hate Barbeque." Mïn muttered to his father, at least everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves. But the two Taos, let's just say like father like son.

* * *

[1] Means son, or child. I think...

[2] Means drunk.


End file.
